Sasuke Clone
by Itachiluver123
Summary: Theres a girl whose so much like Sasuke its creepy


**I DONT OWN ANYTHING HAVING TO DO WITH NARUTO. ONLY MY CHARACTERS**

I wake up stretching. My thigh length blue hair hangs loosely as I take it out of the black ponytail. I got into the bathroom and take a quick shower and got ready for that morning. Today was the graduation for the ninja's at the acadamy. I put o n a pair of black shorts, a white tank top, and a pair of ninja sandals. I brushed my hair and put in a black headband along with my ninja headband. Lastly, I put bandages on my arms and my legs. I grab my weapon pouch and load it with kunai, stars, paper bombs, and shurikan. I put the pouch around my waist like a belt and I was out the door.

I walk out of the kyuutsia compound, in which me and my sister occupy. My family was killed by my older sister, Ami. I start to enter the acadamy when I hear girls screaming. I walk into the classroom to see Naruto getting beat up. I sigh as I walk to Sakura who was hitting Naruto upside the head. I quickly grabbed her wrist and twisted it around.

"You dont lay a finger on Naruto. You hear me Sakura? If you do, that pretty little face of yours wont be so pretty anymore."

She turned away huffing and held her wrist. I sat down next to Naruto who looked at me...as usual.

"Hey Miumi-chan, can I ask you something?"Naruto asked.

"If your asking me out again, the answers still no."

He looked at the ground, sadly. I sighed and decided that I dont want him on my squad!

"Why don't you be quiet and listen to Iruka-sensei?"

"OK!" He said, his blue eyes shining.

I could hear the complains of the fanboys.

"Can't you guys shut up? All I did was ask him to be quiet!"

I said, glaring at them.

"Ok I will now tell you your squads."

Iruka said squads 1-6.

"Squad 7 will consist of Naruto Uzumaki, Miumi Kyuutsia, and Sasuke Uchiha."

He went on naming squads and then dismissed us for lunch.

"Finally I can be by myself."

I went to the back of the classroom and sat on a desk, eating a rice ball. I was just starting when Sasuke walked in. He walked to the window and ate a rice ball. He looked my way as I stood up to leave. As quietly as I could, I left. After lunch, everyone met up with their squad leader...Except us.

"He's late!" Naruto said, getting an eraser.

"Wow, great observation smart one."

I said, swirling stars around my put the erasers in the door. The door opened and the eraserfell on our squad leaders head.

"First impression of this group. Your all idiots."

My head fell and one thought came to mind "Naruto you will die." He gathered us up and took us to the roof.

"Yay were on a roof." I said, sarcasticly.

"Why dont you introduce yourselves?"

"Introduce ourselves?" Naruto asked, cluelessly.

"Yes name your likes, your dislikes, dreams for the future, your hobbies, things like that."

"Why dont you tell us first, I mean before we talk, tell us about you so we can see how its suppose to work."

"Me? Im Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate, I dont feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future, never really thought about it. As for my hobbies, I have lots of hobbies."

"All we know is his name." I stated.

"Yeah," Naruto replied.

"Okay, its your turn"

"Believe it, Im Naruto Uzumaki. I like instant ramen in a cup and I really like the ramen Iruka sensei got me at the Ichiraku noodle shop. But I hate the 3 minutes you have to wait after you poor the water in the ramen cup. My hobby is eating different kinds of ramen and comparing them. And my future dream is to be the greatest hokage. Then the whole village will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like Im somebody. Somebody important."

Naruto said, adjusting his headband.

"Alright, next."

Sasuke had his arms folded and covering his mouth.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate alot of things and I dont particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream because I will make it a reality. Im going to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone."

We stared at him and I heard Naruto mumble,

"Geez, I hope he doesnt mean me."

"Okay, last one."

I had both hands on my knees as I replied,

"Im Miumi Kyuutsia. I hate almost everything. The only thing I like is my older sister Tatsuki and my friends Kiba, Shino,Shikamaru, Chouji, Hinata, Neji, Lee, and Naruto. I dont have any dreams because I will make it real. I know I will restore my clan and I know and will destroy my older sister, Ami Kyuutsia!"

They looked at me like I was insane, except for Sasuke of course.

"Why would you kill your older sister?" Naruto asked.

"Because she killed myparents, aunts, uncles, cousins, and my little brother and sister. They were twins. They had just turned 4. "

I held back my sobs and fixed my voice. The tears made my eyes burn but I held them and stood up.

"Are we done?" I asked.

"We have a test to do tomorrow. Come here at dawn and dont eat breakfast. You might puke." Kakashi said, leaving.

**CHAPYER 2 COMING SOON**


End file.
